Vortex generators have been used in many applications for improving flow characteristics of fluids over fluid confining surfaces. The patent to Hoadley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,752, shows several applications for such vortex generators.
In prior art systems wherein vortex generators have been used in compressors, the height of the vortex generator blades have been related to the thickness of the boundary layer.